Fire and Ice
by Lucky Charm 911
Summary: this story is based off of AAR's first four books, using characters from those stories. Icis, the closest thing Siete has to a queen, is pissed at fala and wants her dead. much better than summary, please R&R! THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from AAR's books. I do however own those that you do not recognize and the plot. This is my story and I would appreciate anyone contacting me if you wish to use any of my characters or the plot.

Miami, not a typical hide out of mine. I was treading careful ground by stepping foot inside one of the multiple cities that Jager had clamed. However, tonight I was in the mood to taunt, not really considering the consequences, as I made my way into one of the dark night clubs that filtered the city.

I pushed open the door to Valley, Jager's main club, and walked in. With a quick scan of the room I was sure that none of his kin were present in the room. From there I slowly made my way over to the bar where there was a girl working, one of the pathetic humans that the vampire had blood bonded to himself.

I do no fear Jager, if that is what you are thinking. I have been around for much longer than Jager to ever fear him or his kin. I tend to avoid him out of pure annoyance for his fledglings. None of them seem to accept the amount of attention and respect I receive from Siete, our creator.

However they do not understand, and never will, why I receive this special attention.

_Flashback_

_My history is a long one, dating back to ancient times. I was born in Cairo in the year 1780 BC to the name of Dea Chione. The human girl was to be the next queen of Egypt. When she turned 17 she was ready to take the thrown in three days time. _

_I sat in front of the table which held various combs, dyes, scents, and jewelry that would be needed for the ceremony that would be necessary for the ceremony in a few hours time. My mother, Eevan and my sister Kanika stood behind me, prepping me to go and face my people for the first time. _

_Finally the ceremony was only 15 minutes away and my mother and sister went to join my father on the palace balcony. I walked to the large window at the back of the room and stood waiting for my free life to be over and that of servitude to begin. _

_Soon I was joined by my lover, Set. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. Slowly I turned around to face him. I smiled when I was that he held a rose in his hand. I took it and was surprised when I noticed that it was not read, but black. I looked back up to him and did not notice that the rose had torn open the palm of my hand. _

_Maybe if I had been paying attention, I would have lived my life and died an old woman, a queen. There were many days at the beginning where I would have preferred to have my old life back. Now I realize that Siete gave me a gift, and that I will life my life a queen in the world of darkness. _

_Set took my hand and brought it to his lips. He licked the blood off of my palm and then looked back at my face. 'I want you to be mine, forever.' he whispered into my ear. I smiled and reached up to kiss him. I then felt his lips travel down to my neck and kiss me softly._

_I gasped as I felt his teeth sink into my neck, but soon I relaxed and let it happen. I could feel myself slipping, loosing control over my body, but I never once thought to fight it. I loved Set, who I would later learn to call Siete, and I trusted him completely. He had never hurt me and I did not think that he would start now. _

_I woke up the next night in excruciating pain. I don't remember much from that night. I vaguely remember Siete telling me what had happened, and that it would be best if my family believed me to be dead. I remember being very upset with him and pushing him away when he said we had to hunt. I remember that he told me I would die if I did not feed and that he refused to let that happen. Other than that I remember little from the actual hunt. _

_I remember going back to my home two days later, hiding in the shadows. My sister had not come out of her room since she had found me missing. My parents were still in disbelief. I stayed close by but remembered the warning that they would not accept what I was. I was torn apart by grief, watching my family mourn. _

_Two days after that my father was found dead in his room. It was now only my mother and sister. My sister became queen a week after I disappeared. She had become very unstable in the week and there was not a formal ceremony. She ruled behind a silver screen, never walking among her people. She never moved past her grief. _

_I watched the transition be made from mother to daughter. After that I went back to Siete and the two of us disappeared for a long time. I did not want to be around the family that I had been forced to abandon. Siete became the only reason that I continued to move forward. While I had been angry at him for what he had done, I realized that I couldn't let him go. He was the only person in my life who I could trust and I still loved him with all that I had. He brought me through the pain of loosing my family and made me one of the strongest in our world. _

_End Flashback_

I was sitting at the bar when I felt someone walk up behind me. I reached out and searched her aura. She was vampire, but week, one of Jager's newer children. She would most likely not even be able to call to Jager before I killed her. But I was interested in what she wanted to I didn't kill her right away.

"Icis, I don't believe that Jager and Fala will be happy to see you when they get here." She looked at me and smirked when she saw irritation on my face at the mention of her immortal father. That smirk was all I needed. I grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall.

She crashed into the glass wall at the other end of the room with a crunch as her spine fractured. This wouldn't stop her for two long, but she was young and wasn't able to deal with pain as easily as some of our kind. She began to stand up and I appeared behind her.

As I wrapped my hand around her neck Jager walked into the room. I could feel the anger flowing off of him. He was not happy that I was in his club, let alone threatening his children.

"Icis, you need to take you hands off of Amie, now. And then you need to get the hell out of my club." He looked like he was ready to kill so I figured that this was not the best time to push him. I tightened my hand around Amie's neck just enough to break her wind pipe and then disappeared from the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from AAR's books. I do however own those that you do not recognize and the plot.

Hey everyone, I know that the chapters are not that long, but bear with me and hopefully I will be able to update more often. I am working very hard and making sure that this story is to the best of my ability. I realize that I am not a star writer; I am doing this simply because I love to write. Thank you to my reviewers, I do appreciate hearing from you.

Chapter 2

'_I will be staying here.' I knew that I sounded like a spoiled child but I did not care. There was nothing in his power that could make me go out today. April 14, it was Kanika's 17th birthday and nothing in this world was going to make me leave this room. I would not enjoy a day that should be celebrating my sister's birth when she believed me dead. It was not fair to either of us. It had been almost six months since I had last seen her, since I had died. I missed her terribly and today was only making things worse. _

"_Love, I don't believe that I am giving you a choice in the matter. I told you this morning that we would be going out tonight and I am not changing my mind." I looked into his eyes and knew that he was just as set as I was. I quickly looked away before he come reach into my mind. _

"_I already told you no. I will not be going out today. I don't care if the others expect you and I to show up, you can go, but I am not leaving my room!" I stalked off to the back room and slammed the door. I could tell that he was not going to be happy with me for that but I really didn't care. Again, nothing was going to make me leave this room. _

_I didn't even hear the door open, so I jumped slightly when I felt his arms around me. Slowly he kissed my cheek. I then felt his mind brush across mine. _We are going to Kendra's wakening and that is final. I was the one who changed her and so I need to be the one to be there when she wakes. I don't trust Silver to do the job properly. _I knew that there was nothing more that I could say to change his mind on that matter. So, fine, I was leaving my room. But I will have you know that it was not by choice. _

_Kendra's wakening was utterly dull. She woke; there were human sacrifices, blah blah blah. After we were done I quickly moved myself back to my room and sat down on the bed. Siete entered the room calmly after me. He knew that I was still upset with him, and that this was not something that I was likely to forget any time soon. He came over and sat down next to me. He gave me a small kiss on my cheek and then got up and left the room. That was all it took for me to realize that I was going to be extremely bored all night long. I quickly changed and disappeared from our home. _

_I reappeared in a small town about an hour away. I walked the streets waiting for someone to feed on. I had been walking for about five minutes when a movement to my right caught my eye. I spun around and camp face to face with a boy no older then myself. I smiled at him, not sensing any trace of another vampire's aura. I quickly willed him to sleep and began to feed. _

_As soon as tasted his blood I felt something else there. I soon felt a strong attachment to this boy and pulled away. Something about the way his mind connected to mine had made me hesitate, however I had already taken enough blood that he would die soon anyways. _

_Alexander was my first fledgling. _

I woke with a start. Why on earth was all of this coming back to me _no_w? Alexander had not been around in almost two years. There was no reason for me to be thinking about his birth and death, unless something had happened to him, which was completely unreasonable. He was one of the strongest in my line. There was no reason to think that he might be in danger.

I got up and got dressed. I was in a foul mood, due to the dreams that had been haunting me the past few days. I put on a short black leather skirt and a tight red silk top. Once I had dressed, I felt another vampire's presence in my land. I reached out to try and recognize the aura, and cursed when I realized who it was. This damn girl was becoming a nuisance that would need to be taken care of now.

Alexia, Amie's immortal sister, was seeking revenge. While I knew that this girl did not pose a direct threat to me, she would not hesitate to go through the entire human town that I lived in to piss me off. Alexia had been changed almost 50 years ago. Although she was very young for one of my kind she seemed to gain a lot of strength very quickly.

I stretched out my mind to hers, acknowledging her presence in my land. She was taunting me, not a smart thing to do on my land. I quickly appeared behind her, my mind clamped onto hers, her hands trapped behind her back, and my hand around her neck. _I am glad that you at least have the decency to look somewhat frightened. _I let my voice float through her mind. She would know after this night that she would not get away with challenging me.

I could feel it when she began to panic. I took that moment to sink my teeth into her throat. I made no effort to be gentle with her and she continued to fight against me. Vampire blood is much richer then human blood so it did not take long until I had taken all I needed to. I now had complete control over her mind. I pushed her roughly away from me and turned to walk away.

"You aren't going to get away with this, you know that, Icis. Jager will fight you on this. He was not pleased with how you left Amie this afternoon." She then disappeared and I went back to my home. As soon as I walked into my room I reached out for Siete in my mind. He was at my house in an instant. He took one look at my expression and knew that I was pissed.

"Siete, this bitch is going to die. I know that it was Fala who sent her here and I know that she was hoping that Alexia was going to take a piece of me with her. I am sick of playing games with this damn bitch. I want her out of the picture, and now."

"Fala, is the least of your worries. You and Jager seem to have my world split into two sides. You can take Fala down simply enough but it is the ones that will avenge her death that you have to worry about. They will come in strong numbers to protect her and as of right now you do not have the numbers to protect yourself. You will need to gather quite a group of you followers if you expect to be able to defeat Jager, Fala, and those loyal to them."

Siete knew that I needed to be alone, so after those wonderful words, he left me alone to think. I would have to start contacting my immortal children soon, if I wanted this problem taken care of now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from AAR's books. I

do however own those that you do not recognize and the plot.

Chapter 3

_Alexander woke the next night, coming through the transformation easily, our lines gift and also our curse. Our transformations will always be easier that most, however each in our line can only be changed by someone who cares for them, loves them even. Siete loved me and therefore made my transformation easy. I will pass that on to each of my children, as they do for there's. _

_He was always destined to be strong, but I never imagined that he would grow so quickly after only six months. As October drew near, he became almost as powerful as I was. He would never surpass me, but he would be stronger than most. As of then, he was my only fledgling. The two of us lived with Siete, in his palace. _

_It was October 25, what would have been my 18th birthday. I had died almost one year before this; on the day I was to become queen. My sister took the thrown one week later, after our father died. I had not seen any of my family in almost a year. The pain and the loneliness were slowly leaving, but there were still nights when it became unbearable. _

_Against all better judgment I was standing on the balcony to my sisters' room. I had rashly decided that I needed to come and see her and no one had been with me in order to put a stop to this madness. I could see her sitting at the table across from where I was standing. She was shaking with sobs, I could only guess as to the reason she was crying. So much in her young life was reason for tears, yet my sister had always been the more rational one. She didn't wear her emotions on her sleeve; she didn't follow her heart as strongly as her head. She was the one out of the two of us that was truly destined to be queen. However, as I stood there watching her, I realized that I could no longer live my life, while my sister thought that I was gone forever. _

_I knew that there was a good chance that she might hate me, but I had decided to take that chance. I slowly stepped towards the doors leading into the room. I silently opened the doors and slipped inside. I walked up behind her and put my hand over her mouth, stifling the scream that escaped her lips. _

'_I am going to let you go sister, but I beg of you not to scream again. I will not hurt you.' I found my way into her surprisingly well guarded mind and convinced her to relax. I released her body and watched as she slowly turned to face me. The look of pure terror that covered her face was enough to make me regret coming here. But I had come this far and I refused to back out now. _

'_Dea is it really you or is it your ghost? Please tell me that you are really here and that this is not just some cruel dream that the gods have cursed me with.' _

'_Sister, it is I. I am so sorry to have left you this past year.' She looked at me now without fear but with rage. She was so angry with me. I knew that I probably deserved every bit of this anger but it still was hard to take. She then surprised me by raising her arm to me and slapping me across the face. _

_I new that it was her own form of rejection, and it cut like a knife. I had expected anger but I had never expected to feel this amount of betrayal behind the anger. Kanika felt as if I had betrayed her and I knew that there was most likely nothing that I could do to change her mind. She interrupted my thoughts by speaking again. _

'_You are no longer my sister, you are lost to me and I am ordering you to leave this place at once. I do not wish to see you.' I could no longer control the anger and hurt that I could feel rising in my chest. In that moment, I lost all control._

_I grabbed my sister by the wrist and pulled her towards me. I pushed myself into her mind and willed her to sleep. Once she had stopped struggling I sank my fangs into her neck. It took every last bit of self control that I had to not drain every once of blood that flew through her veins, and when I realized what I had done I changed her to save her life. _

_There had been no other choice. I had killed the last member of my family. I brought my beautiful, light sister into this dark world, and I hated myself for it. She did not belong here, but now she was damned for eternity. _

I swallowed my pride as I allowed my self to call to my sister. I did not wish to bring her into this, and I knew she would not be over eager to help me. However I knew that I could never do this on my own.

I walked back to the local park and waited for her to join me. Kanika, now Tala, had always been comfortable around nature, especially trees. I found myself in one of my favorite perches, on an old, decaying maple. This tree was likely to be cut down in a few years, but for now it was a decent place to wait.

After almost an hour I felt a familiar presence coming towards me. I was still slightly surprised that she came, but I could also feel the aggression that came with her. I had woken her up and she was not happy. I could deal with her easily enough; I just hoped that this wouldn't make her less willing to help me.

"Icis, you had better get your ass down here now. You called me here so get down off of your high preach and start talking."

"What, no hello for your sister? I'm hurt. I haven't seen you in almost 15 years and you just come up to me and start yelling. Really, Tala I thought you were more composed then that."

"Fine, hello, now get to the point." I was pushing her limits and I knew that it could cost me her invaluable help, but she just made it so easy. I smiled at her and I swear she almost attacked me right then. I decided it was probably best if I just told her what I needed, I was wasting both hers and my time.

"It's Jager, well more realistically its Fala with Jagers protection. The bitch is really causing trouble with me and I want her gone. I have talked with Siete, but he can only really get involved if I am going to get myself killed. Therefore I need you here, along with some of the others, to give me the surrounding that I need to take her down and not die right after her." I swear I could have smacked the smirk right off of Tala's face. She was going to try and play with me and I was not in the mood to deal with her shit.

"Dea, what makes you think that any one would want to help you rather then put a knife in you ourselves?" Bringing up a vampires human name was almost a sure way to get yourself killed. She was bringing up any weakness of mine that she could think of in order to give herself some small leverage.

"Well, Kanika, I understand that you are in a bit of trouble yourself, and with Silver no less. I don't think that you are in any position to be making threats and demands. You need my protection just as much, if not more, than I need your help. So what do you say, Tala? Risk your own neck and refuse me or join me and have the help that you need. I will let you think about it, you know where to find me when you have made your decision." With that I turned and walked away. She would not come running after me right away; her pride was to strong for that. But she would be in my house within the next hour, because she truly had no other choice.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: I am sorry for the long delay in updating. I have the 4th chapter ready to upload and I will within the next few days, but I need to see that people are actually reading my story. I want to know that I am actually writing for an audience instead of just for myself and the only way that I can know that is if you review. Positive and Negitive feedback is welcome, only don't make it hateful feed back. It will not help me to receive hateful messages. If you want to leave constructive criticism, by all means please do. I know I am not an amazing writer; I feed off of your comments.

Please, if you want me to continue with this story, leave comments. I will not continue unless I receive encouragement of some kind.

If I get enough response to this, and the previous chapters, I will update much faster.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from AAR's books. I

do however own those that you do not recognize and the plot.

Chapter 4

'_Would the two of you just stop fighting for one second? I can't stand this any more. Tala, get over here now. Alexander, control your self.' I was growing very tired of watching the two of them go at it for the tenth time today. I don't even know what had caused them to start fighting this time._

_I watched as Tala walked over to where Alexander was standing next to the windows and watched as she shoved him through the glass. In the next second Tala was stumbling backwards away from the glass. Alexander struck out at her again with his mind. _

_This was as bad as I had ever seen the two of them go at it. I knew that I had to interfere soon but I also was afraid that if I stopped this now, they would just resume this tomorrow or the next day. _

_I sent out a mental warning to both of them. Again the seemed to ignore my warnings and it was then that I knew that I would have to act. The two of them were fighting it out for power and I had to stop it before one of them ended up getting killed. I sent out a blast of my own power, knocking them both to the ground. _

_Tala recovered first, and she was not happy. Ever since she had woken up one month ago she had practically refused to acknowledge me. I knew that I would never again receive her respect, but that didn't mean that I would let her risk her life like this. Alexander still had almost five months on her and was still slightly stronger than her. I would not let them tare each other apart like this. _

_Tala threw a shock of her power and it took all of the self control that I had not the attack her because of it. Instead I took the advantage that she had unintentionally given me. When she had attacked me she left her mind completely open to me. I reached along that channel and took control of her mind. I had soon done the same thing to Alexander. While I had control of them I willed us all to be moved to another room in my house. _

_I watched Tala take in her surroundings, obviously not pleased that she was now caged. I had brought the three of us to the dungeons in the house. I put Tala and Alexander in separate cages with me in the pathway between. I still had control over their minds and they would stay here until I decided that they could behave, and co exist without wanting to tare each other apart. _

"Just so that we are clear on this, I hate you and my opinion will not change any time soon. You put my through to much torment long ago. That is not easily left behind."

"Is this really going any where Tala?" I would get exactly what I wanted out of her tonight and I knew it. I planned to make this as humiliating for her as possible.

"Shut up, Icis. How quickly will you have the others gathered? I really don't want this to be one of your dragged out dramas."

"They will be here within the next few days. I really don't have any hurry and I would think that you would want to have my protection for as long as possible." Tala growled when I once again brought Silver into the conversation. "What is it that you did to him anyways? He isn't normally one to hold a grudge for something small, which leads me to believe that you really fucked up some where, again."

I laughed as she growled at me for the second time in as many minutes. Had I been smart, I might have stopped when I did, but I was in no mood to let her get off so easily. She wanted my protection from Silver, then she was going to have to earn it. Neither of us liked the situation, but she was more desperate than I hoped I would ever become. She would eventually do and say exactly as I asked her.

"Icis, I would have thought that you of all people would understand how easily it would be to piss Silver off, if you really wanted to. I didn't have to try at all. All I had to do, in fact, was leave." She then turned around and walked back to the room I had given her. That was not nearly as good as I hoped it would be. There was something else that she was not telling me and I knew it. When I tried to penetrate her mind I was forcefully pushed out. No matter how hard I tried, I could not penetrate her mind at this moment.

I walked into my room and out onto my balcony. I needed to talk to Tala, or Silver, but I knew that if I went to either of them right now I would just be causing more trouble for myself. I looked out over the town that I owned, peaceful, relaxing, just what I needed at the moment; however it was not what I wanted any longer. We fight, she goes off to relax, do something even slightly productive, and I leave to pick a fight. No matter how hard I try to calm down, Tala has always had this effect on me. Even as Kanika she knew just what to say to put me into one of my disastrous moods.

I left my home in the mountains and drove. It didn't really matter where I went, I just needed out. As I sped down the highway, I could feel Siete's mind brush against mine. He knew where I was headed and knew that I was going to pick a fight, if possible. _Icis, this is dangerous. I refuse to come after you, but you are going to get yourself killed if you continue to push there boundaries. You are already walking a close line when it comes to being in Jager's territory. _ I knew that he would be mad if I continued to threaten the careful line that Jager and I had drawn. However, I ignored the warnings that Siete sent my way. I would normally listen to him, but I was in no mood to be submissive to any one right now.

I arrived in New York about an hour later. I could have been her sooner, but I needed to feel the slap of the wind on my face as I drove. It helps to keep me centered. Without it I would have killed half of New York in less than an hour, and I would have broken one of the few promises that I ever made to Siete.

_Flashback_

_I woke up and screamed out in pain. I was five years old, very young for a vampire, my pain tolerance was not at its highest point yet. It took me a moment to remember why I was locked in the dungeon at one of Siete's many houses. _

**_Tala had finally left last night. She had been with us for four years. She and Alexander had been fighting again last night. Things had been ok for the past three and a half years. They had started to get along, sort of. They would still argue, but the no longer came to blows as quickly as they once had. However, last night it got really bad again. Tala got pissed, and left. She isn't planning on coming back any time soon. _**

**_I left about 15 minutes after she did and went to Los Angles, one of Kendra's cities. I knew that I could run into trouble if Kendra happened to be there, she wasn't overly fond of me. But I also knew that she was dealing with her own trouble farther north. When Tala had left, she went to Seattle; Kendra's other home on the west coast. _**

**_I walked down the black streets of the city. I reached out with my mind as a group of people walked out into the street as few blocks away. I was hungry and had not fed in three days. The fear and anger that I had directed at Tala, mixed with the burning hunger pushed me too far. I should have known not to come out tonight. I captured the minds of the entire group, ten in all, brought myself to them and fed. _**

**_I had left all ten bodies on the streets for Kendra to deal with. I had almost made it home when she found me. Before I knew what was happening she grabbed a hold of my throat and threw me into a tree that was near by. I was too lost with the blood I had just taken to be overly coherent. By the time I had managed to stand, she was behind me again. I felt her grip around my throat again, and winced as I felt my windpipe break. _**

_**The beating had continued for almost twenty minutes before I was able to pull my thoughts together enough to call for Siete. He was instantly by my side and threw Kendra away from me. I lost conciseness as the two of them were fighting. **_

_As I fought to remember anything that I could from the fight with Kendra, Siete walked in. I looked up at him, and since I had still not fully calmed down, threw a shot of power in his direction. He was able to block it easily enough, and he then reached into my mind, calming me for the time being. _

"_What the hell do you want now, Siete? I don't really have the patience to deal with this right now. I want out of this god damned cage!" He took a step away from the bars of the cage as he felt my power rising. _

"_Icis, damnit, get control over your self. If you continue to fight me on this, you will only wear yourself out. When you truly relax, I will let you out, but not a moment before hand. You almost got yourself killed last night, and I am not going to let it happen again." I looked away from him as he spoke. I knew that I was lucky that he had show up last night, lucky that I was able to pull together as much of a thought as I did. Had I not been able to call out to him, I would have died. Kendra would have killed me, with no care as to how Siete would have reacted. _

"_What happened after I blacked out? How much longer were you two fighting? How much damage did I really cause?" I didn't really want to know the answer to any of those questions, but I knew that I would find out sometime, might as well be now. _

"_You mean on top of the ten people you left dead in the street? You didn't, cause any more damage, but Kendra, being irrational, tore up the town pretty good after I got you out of there. She is not happy with you. She didn't like you much before, to go and do something this stupid on her land was not a smart choice. If anything you should have gone to Silver, he would have kept you in line without hurting you."_

"_I wasn't really thinking last night, Siete. You haven't heard from Kanika have you? She was going to Seattle last night, I just want to know that she didn't run into similar trouble."_

"_No, Icis, I haven't heard from her. You have to keep control of yourself. You cant just run off and do something stupid like this every time your sister disappears."_

"_I didn't just do this because of her…"_

"_Shut up, Icis, you know that there is no use in you lying to me. You were pissed at her last night. Pissed at her and at Alexander."_

"_Where, is Alexander now? Is he still in the house?"_

"_No, he left a few hours after you did, but not before I had a chance to calm him down. I know that he didn't go out and do anything stupid. Icis, I need you to promise me something. I cant keep worrying about what your going to do when someone close to you does something stupid again." I looked up at him when he said this. I loved him and didn't want to do anything to hurt him, but I refused to make some promise that would limit myself. He knew that I wouldn't just go along with anything he said, he would have to word this perfectly. "Icis, I need you to promise me that if something like this ever happens again, you wont do anything to put yourself in danger. You have to take care of yourself first. Only after that should you let anger take over. I can't come to your rescue every time something goes wrong. Promise me you will use your head when this happens next time, Icis."_

_I looked away from him as he finished. He cared about me, and it was because of that only, that I promised him I would try._

_End Flashback_

I shook the memory away. I would not break the promise that I made so long ago, but I refused to think about that time in my history. I went to New York, simply to feed and get away from the annoyance that is my sister. I was not here to taunt Jager and get into a fight, with him. I refused to fight him now, especially because Siete knew I was here. I would find someone else to taunt. But it would not be him. I would find someone to fight, eat, and then leave.

I stopped as a felt a familiar aura from behind me. _I swear this girl was just going to cause trouble. Why the hell she chose this time to approach me, I do not understand. Well, I wanted a fight, I have one. _

"You of all people should know to stay away from me right now, Tala. I am not in the mood to deal with you."

"Icis, I came to bring you home. Siete is pissed that you ignored him. Come with me, we will hunt this once together, and then go home." _She had come to warn me, interesting._ _I wonder what Siete had said to force her to come after me. But I would not listen to what she told me. Nothing she said could change my mind any more. I knew that we were not close and I knew that she would not listen to me, if the situation was reversed. _

"Tala, if you don't leave now, you know this will turn into a fight. Do you really want that now? We've been down this road, and you know how it will end." I could feel her building power in my mind. It took all of my strength to just block the hit, not retaliate. I would not be able to do so if she forced this any longer. I knew that she was building to hit me again, provoking me. The second I felt her reach out with her power I attacked her. She had opened up the pathway to her mind for me, like so many years ago. I would not be as easy on her as I was then.

I reached into her mind and took control. She could no longer do anything that I wouldn't be able to prevent. I walked slowly over to her and grabbed a hold of the hair that fell down to her mid back. I pulled back and threw her behind me and into the trees that waited there. I heard her spine and neck break as she flew into the forest. I appeared next to her once more. There was blood lightly flowing out of the wound from the broken wrist, and I was hungry. I realized what I was doing, but it was to late now. The scent of Tala's blood filled the air and I drank.

I was too far gone to make it at all comfortable for her and when she woke up, she began to fight against me. I refused to let go and it only made it more painful for her, the more that she fought.

This continued for about five minutes before I had had enough. When I was full, I shoved Tala away from me and turned to walk away. I could hear Tala struggling to regain control of her body. I had taken more blood than I needed to, and she would feel weak for at least the rest of the day. I felt the guilt wash over me and turned around to look at her.

She was a mess. If I left her here, Jager would find her and most likely kill her. But I could not bring myself to swallow my pride and help her myself. I reached out with my mind and called to Mira, my immortal sister. Mira's line was well known to be a part of the new Single Earth. I knew that she would not allow Tala to die, no matter how we chose to live. When I was sure that she would come I quickly disappeared back to my car.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from AAR's books. I

do however own those that you do not recognize and the plot.

Chapter 5

I drove back to my home in Atlanta as fast as I could. I didn't want to think about what I had just done. It had been decades since I had truly lost control like I had done tonight. I couldn't afford for this to happen whenever I saw Tala. As a human, she was the one person that I could count on. She and I were as close as any two people could possibly be. She was the only person who knew my fears for becoming queen. She was the only person that knew I didn't want to take over the thrown.

That was all lost know. It was lost the night I came back to her balcony, the night I killed her. I had to get over the fact that I had killed my sister. If I continued to let her effect me this strongly, I was going to wind up dead. I had to move on for my own personal sanity.

I arrived at my home, left the car in the street, and disappeared into my home. I knew that Siete was in my room waiting for me, and seeing as all I wanted to do was sink into the black nothingness that was sleep for my kind, I figured I should deal with him now. I made myself appear directly behind him on my bed.

He tensed for a moment when I wrapped my arms around him, but relaxed after a moment. I pulled myself away from him as he turned to face me. I knew he was upset that I disobeyed him, and at what I had done to Tala, however I hadn't broken my promise. I only attacked her, and I didn't leave her to die.

"Icis, she can't continue to let her take control of you every time you two face. I won't lose you to that. You're going to kill yourself. Your sister won't forgive you for what happened, just like there is a part of you that will never forgive me for taking your life. However, you have moved passed it. Your sister has yet to move on and most likely wont for some time. You killed her, and tortured her. The way she sees it, she owes you nothing, and you are looking for a debt to be repaid."

"I don't want her apologize to me, I know that I was the one who screwed up. I don't want to make her suffer any more than I already have. But she won't let me try and make things any easier. I just want this to be done with. I know she doesn't want to be here, if she really doesn't want to be here then I want to help her get out. I just want it to be over." This was a close as Siete had ever seen me to having a complete breakdown since Tala left us after I changed her and I struggled to regain control.

Siete was about to leave when Mira appeared beside us, holding Tala in her arms. I looked up and quickly went over to my sister. I took Tala from Mira and lay her on my bed. Mira watched as I did all of this, I could tell that she was angry with me, but I really didn't care.

"Icis, she needs blood. You took too much from her. By the time I got there, she had passed out and was close to death. I gave her some of my blood, but she wouldn't take much and I'm not strong enough to force her to take it. One of you two will have to do it." Mira looked from me to Siete, and then left.

My sister and I may not have gotten along, but I was not going to let her die. I still loved her, even though she would never again think of me as her sister. Before my anger from earlier could reappear, I knelt down beside her and pulled her towards my neck. I let her take enough so that she would wake within a few minutes. After that I disappeared and fed, not wanting to replay our earlier fight.

I could feel Tala's mind as she woke. I quickly finished my meal and brought myself back to my home. She was still angry about the fight, and how it had turned out. I would be too, if I were in her place.

I went up to the room that I had set up for her yesterday to find her pacing. When I walked in I felt her power erupt. She threw a jolt at me and I let it hit me, full force. I refused to start another fight with her now. I quickly threw up my shields and watched as her frustration grew. She wasn't able to get a hit through my shields, and she was looking for revenge.

I knew that if she kept striking me I wouldn't be able to hold my shields up for more than maybe 5 minutes. I could feel that she was weakening and knew that she would collapse before she was able to break through. I slowly began to lower my shields and called to Siete. By the time he brought himself to my room, Tala was almost completely worn out.

Siete took control of her mind and allowed me to drop my shields. If she continued to push herself like this every time we were near each other she would end up hurting someone, most likely herself.

"Tala, if you don't calm down, I will put a bind on your powers." Siete was angry; I don't think I had ever seen him this upset at Tala before. "You need to gain control of yourself. There is no other choice. You will control your power, or lose it."

Tala was visibly shocked at the way Siete was treating her. The two of them had never been overly close; I was the common factor connecting them. However, you could tell that it hurt Siete just to speak this threat as much as it hurt me to listen to it.

I watched as Tala let the words sink in. She was to far gone to gain complete control over her mind and power, but she softened her expression enough so that it looked like she was trying. She stopped attempting to push Siete from her mind and let him take control of her. I let out the breath that I had unconsciously been holding since Siete had spoken.

Tala then noticed that I was still in the room. All of her attention had been focused on Siete until that point, and I could feel her power begin to build once again. Siete then used his hold over her to transfer them both to another room in the house. I was left alone, with no way of knowing what was happening, unless Siete decided to open their minds to me.

I could feel the strain of the day begin to take effect on my body. There were only a few times in my long history that I ever let myself become this exhausted. My kind does sleep, but normally what humans consider a 'full night sleep' would keep me going for days. I only needed an hour or two at most to keep myself going at full pace for the rest of the day. I let myself forget about the situation with Tala and sink into a dreamless sleep.

_Flashback_

_I was on my own. I continued to remind myself of that fact. It was my choice to leave Siete and I wouldn't be caught dead asking for his help now. I had put myself in a dangerous spot. I some how ended up with a Triste chasing after me. The damn boy would not leave me alone. It seemed that wherever I went, he showed up at most a day after me. _

_Siete would die if he could see me now. He knew how reckless I could get and to see me running from this little boy would make him laugh. _You can't think about him now, it will only wind up getting you hurt. _I tried to remember the last time I had truly take a rest or fed as well as I needed to. I knew that I would eventually run out of energy and he would catch up to me. _

_I let myself stop from this constant game of hide and seek when I had made it to Madrid. I promised myself that I would stop only to feed and give my body a chance to replenish itself. After an hour I needed to be on the move again. I could only keep this up for a little while longer. I would kill myself if I had to live on the run for the rest of my life. _

_I made my way to the jail. There, I drank to my still hearts content. I felt the life curse through me and knew that I needed to rest or else I would probably hurt myself. I made my way to the top of a lone mountain and took the opportunity to sit and try to relax. _

_I must have been more tired than I thought because I fell asleep. I remember sitting down and the next thing I remember is the dull pressure of a blade at my throat. My eyes snapped open to see Adam, than damned Triste, standing above me. _

_I knew that the blade he had against my throat would be embedded with magic. If I tried to move, I would slit my own neck. I knew that he was here to kill me and I knew that unless I came up with something now I would be dead. _

"_What, nothing to say now that I finally caught up to you, Dea?" I snarled as he brought up the name I had ignored for almost 10 years. This boy had been causing my family, mortal and otherwise, problems for as long as I can remember. _

_Adam had tried to over throw my family from power in Egypt since I turned 15. My father announced that I would be the daughter that was to inherit the crown on my birthday that year, and there were many people, including myself, that did not believe I could handle the pressure. Adam and a group of followers attempted assassination, and thankfully failed that same year. _

_He continued to cause a scene throughout the next three years, until my death and rebirth. He seemed pleased enough that my sister would be taking the thrown and left my family alone. From then on he had been following Siete and I for the past few years. When I chose to leave Siete almost five months ago, he has chosen to leave Siete for the time being and continue with his attempt to bring me down. _

"_I have not gone by that name in almost 11 years. If all you want is to talk, then please raise the blade." I was completely shocked when he actually obliged and moved it to just above my heart. _

"_Dea, you were careless, that is going to cost you something. You don't really expect me to just let you walk away from this unscathed. I have been hunting you for too long to let you leave." He laughed, but while he was standing there, his hold on my mind lessoned. _

_I used the small chance that he had given to me, swallowed my small amount of pride that I had left, and called to Silver. There was still nothing on this planet that would make me call to Siete. _

"_Icis what the hell did you do?" I looked up as Silver mocked me with the smile in his eyes. I knew that I would owe him for this. He doesn't help those that won't repay him. _

_Adam looked up, surprised at the new arrival. He was not pleased that the situation had now tuned against him. He lifted the knife and put it back in its sheath._

_Silver turned to look at me again. A silent agreement passed between us that this would have to be repaid and soon. He left me for the time being. _

_I was about ready to collapse from exhaustion so I made my way to a local hotel and fell into a deep black sleep. _

_End Flashback_

I was woken by Siete sitting down on the side of my bed. I looked up when I could feel the emotion coming off of him in waves. Tala had caused more problems for him than he had imagined she would. I almost felt sorry for him; Tala's anger was not something that you wanted to be on the receiving end. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I talked to your sister. She has calmed down and realizes that you are not completely to blame. She knows that she is to blame just as much as you are. She is no longer threatening to leave and she is still looking for your protection from Silver. I will let you get more sleep and I will see you in the morning. Good night Icis." He stood up, kissed me and then left the room.

I collapsed back into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from AAR's books. I do however own those that you do not recognize and the plot.

AN: I just wanted to let people know that while I do enjoy this story, I am not getting a great response for it. I have posted a few new chapters and have not gotten much encouragement. So unless this story begins to pick up I will have to put this story on hold. If it does come to stopping this story, I apologize now to those of you who are reading.

AN2: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up; I have been very busy since the end of school and have not had much time to put into this.

Chapter 6

My first dreamless night since Tala had arrived. It was enjoyable to be able to sleep and not remember, for what I am remembering only seems to bring me pain. I reached out with my mind to find Siete and Tala. They were on the first floor of the house, in the library. I was in a playful mood today, so I dressed in a tight red silk halter and a black mini skirt. I added black stiletto heals and a red scarf to my hair.

I found them in a corner of the library, arguing over the events that had happened yesterday. _God damn, I thought this had been settled. _I walked over to the two of them, and sat down next to Siete. The conversation was immediately brought to a halt.

Tala looked over at me. I attempted to look into her mind, and was surprised to find that it was completely blocked to me. I could not pick up a single thought that passed through her brain. I then attempted to look into Siete's brain, which was pointless. He would never let me into his mind on purpose.

I was completely shocked when Tala moved to leave the room and lightly brushed her mind against mine. It was completely different form the reaction that I had expected. Whatever Siete had said to her last night had completely changed Tala's presence around me. It was almost like she had begun to forgive me.

I looked after her as she left Siete and me alone. While I was dying to know what had been said between these two last night, I would not let that show yet. I turned back to Siete.

"I'm going hunting." I then turned back around and went to the heart of Chicago, one of the few cities in the US that I had chosen to claim as mine. I went into one of the many clubs on the street and walked to the middle of the room.

I was soon lost in the rhythm of the music. I could feel everything around me. I felt the young boy approach me and opened my eyes as he appeared in front of me. We danced for no more than two minutes; he could never keep up with me. I then lead him out the back door of the club and into a back alley. I fed.

I then made my way to back to Siete. No matter how long I wanted to put this off, I had to know what had caused a change in Tala. I brought myself to Siete's room in my home. I walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of his bed. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Without waiting for me to say anything he pulled us both down so that we were entwined on his bed. I looked over at him and smiled. He knew exactly what to do to make me feel better. He reached out to brush his mind against mine, a small comfort, but it was needed. This situation with Tala had me far beyond stressed.

"Siete, what did you say to Tala last night. Last night she was ready to tear my head off. She seemed almost happy to have me in the room with her earlier." He laughed, his face covered with a wide smile.

"I just reminded her that you are the only family that she would ever have. I brought up her history, her change, and the fact that she really needed your protection. She doesn't hate you for changing her. For the first few years of her new live, she might have. However now, she knows that if she hadn't been changed, she would have lived and died and nothing else. She has always loved life far to much, she could never be angry at you forever because you gave her the one thing that she subconsciously wanted more than anything else, to live and have forever." He looked away from me after he said this. He knew that it was that information that I had been waiting for since Tala's death and rebirth.

Before I could help myself, I started to sob. I had waited for hundreds of years to hear that Kanika didn't hate me for what I had done to her. I knew that if I approached her about it she would still be slightly hostile, but I now had the slight hope that maybe she was here so that we could help each other and make amends.

I found myself be having all too humanly. Out of all Siete's chosen, I was the only one that he had taken out of pure love. I was the first of his children to love him. Because of this, I seemed to hold on to my humanity better than most of the others. I found myself being affected all too strongly by human emotions and thoughts. I let myself fear, cry, and laugh. This was my one weakness. I could beat any of our kind in a physical or mental fight. However they could hold my emotions over my head and threaten those around me because of it.

I stayed with Siete that night, instead of going out again. I needed the comfort that only he could provide and whether or not he would verbally tell me, I know that he was far to worried about me to let me leave him now. It was the first night in a long time that I was able to fully relax and let myself sink into a blissfully empty sleep.


End file.
